Rain drops on my Heart
by shikonotama
Summary: To be seperated by fate's cruel twist, finally together with you,' my mate, you came back to me'..inu/kag


_Raindrops on my Heart..._

HI!

This is my first one shot, hope you like it.^^

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha,only rumiko takahashi san does.

_Song "can i have this dance" or any melody for your preference._

THE rain fell hard from the skies above. Everyone was inside for fear of getting wet. Gold clashed

with brown, their bodies soaked. The silver haired boy with cute dog ears atop his head twitched.

"Kagome" the name was said with so much emotion ,brown eyes with beautifull ravin hair filled with

Tears of joy. "Inuyasha" the soft voice was heard through the sound of the rain.

He took a step toward her until they were an arms length apart. "Can i have this dance",that simple question brought a smile on her face.

With a nod she took hold of his clawed hand. Pulling her close their hand entertwined with one hand on her waist and her hand on his shoulder.

They fit perfectly togeether. She squezed his hand , he just brought her closer and they began to dance to a tune from their hearts. They moved with grace in perfect sync with the other.

The rain kept pouring around the oblivious couple. He brought his eyes to meet hers, and all he could find was unconditional love in those pools of choclate brown eyes.

He smiled with a look that he knew she would understand. She smiled letting him know that she understood his unspoken words. He spun her around and brought her back to him.

She giggled as his breath tickled her skin. He smiled hearing her voice. He brought both his hands to circle around her waist. She in turn wraped her arms around his neck.

He laid butterfly kisses up her neck till he reached her ear. His warm breat brushed her ear "_I missed you"_ she felt a shiver run down her spine. She stood on her toes to reach his dog ears and wispered with a soft voice "_I missed you too"._ She kissed the tip of his ear which caused them to twitch.

He brought his forehead to rest against hers and smiled at her happy face. Their noses touching they were still dancing. Through the glass doors their friends and family stared at the most heart warming scene with tears in their eyes.

They smiled knowing that the pair would always be together now, never to again leave the other's side. They left them to their privacy. With a final look seeing them smiling at eachother with love in their eyes.

To be apart for so long has only made their love stronger. He brought her closer, their noses touching he nudged her nose causing her to nudge back. Kami he missed her so much. Her warm breath on his skin sent shivers through his skin.

With one final breath he whispered on her mouth softly "_I love you wench" _she smiled their lips bearly touching and spoke the words she had wanted to tell him since the day she met him "_I love you baka"_ he smiled at her her words warmed his heart as his had done to hers.

Looking into her eyes feeling lost in them. Shefelt herself being pulled into his honey gold eyes, shining under the moon light. With a final breath he closed the gap between them.

The feel of his lips on her velvety ones sent fire spreading throughout her whole being. Their hearts beat fastly in their chests. In perfect union. His toung pushed through her lips asking for permission, she opened her mouth to him. He tasted her ever so sweet. His warm hand creasing the skin of her cheek.

Finally feeling the need for air they pulled apart. Soaked to the bone, standing on the roof. They looked at eachother a smile on their faces and laughed gleefully. Laughed with joy,with the feeling of love burning bright , knowing they would spend the rest of their lives together dancing in the rain, forever will the music in their hearts beat unill eternity.

With intertwined hands they look toward the sky with a smile, nowing in their hearts they are where they are supposed to be 'together'. Staying together sharing every day of their lived together.

To love eachother till the end of time. Forever untill eternity will their hearts beat as one.


End file.
